


The Next Guardians

by Callie_Girl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Next Generation, Own Characters - Freeform, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: With Jack Frost now dead and Pitch Black bolder than ever, the Next Guardians have to act fast to fill the large void left by the deaths of those before them and protect the children of the world. When Pitch realizes how the power of the Guardians is passed down, they all have to face the decision that their predecessors had faltered under;How far are they willing to go to protect the children?OrThe Next Guardians pick up the battle against fear.
Kudos: 1





	The Next Guardians

The wind faltered, sending Jack Frost tumbling to the forest floor. He scrambled behind a nearby tree, gasping and clutching his side, where the broken shaft of an arrow stuck out. A high, cold cackle split the air, seeming to come from every shadow. The trees were so dense that the darkness seemed impermeable...

This was it.

Vision going dark around the edges, Jack gripped his staff tightly. "Go... find the next."

The staff was still for a moment, then it shot into the air. Jack sighed in relief. Even if he couldn't save himself, the staff would make sure that there would be a next Guardian of Fun. The children would be safe.

At least for a little while.

-

Natalya North had her blue eyes glued to the Globe, watching the bright blue light that represented Jack Frost. It was moving around rapidly somewhere in Germany, deep within the Black Forest. One gloved hand rested on the mechanism that would start the Lights, her fingers tapping nervously on the handle.

The workshop behind her went pin-drop silent as the light began to flicker, and her jaw tightened so hard her teeth hurt...

Then, it went out.

The uproar that followed derailed her train of thought. She gripped the handle tighter, growling under her breath, then spun to face the chorus of screaming yetis and panicking elves. "Enough, ENOUGH!" As the chaos dimmed, she continued, her Russian accent so thick it was hard to understand her, "I understand; this is not good. But we must not lose heads! Do you understand? Nod or shake head!"

Her eyes swept over the crowd of nodding yetis and elves. "Good. Now that we have understanding, prepare for company." She turned the handle for the Lights, then shoved it down. 

The din behind her faded away as she refocused on the globe, as if she could turn on Jack's Frost light with her sheer force of will. Jack had been the one to find her after she'd found the Swords, the one to get them all together and explain to them what was going on. He'd kept them safe from Pitch and taught them the ropes of being a Guardian.

And now he was dead. And if Pitch had gotten the Staff...

Oh nyet...

-


End file.
